Just for Now
by toadstoolcouch
Summary: A BLU Medic and RED Heavy find love behind enemy lines. Fluff without plot. slash


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A BLU Medic limped down the tunnel, treading the heavily worn path for a ways until he reached a very particular spot. It was marked by a large piece of broken wood leaning against the wall at a specific angle, acting as a message that only he and one other would understand. in this case, Medic smiled with relief and went on past the marker a pre-defined distance. When he reached the T fork in the tracks, he glanced behind him. Satisfied, Medic took a left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At the sight of the RED Heavy standing at the debris filled dead-end of the tunnel, Medic burst into a smile. Discarding the medigun, he ran as quickly as his injured leg would allow until he was crushed gently against Heavy's chest. For a while he savored this feeling in silence, barely moving but for his slow breathing. Heavy was comfortable in the silence, and was happy to simply hold Medic for however long it took./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a while Medic said, "I'm sorry…" He rubbed his fingertips in circles on Heavy's back, over his thick vest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heavy pushed away to look at him. "Why?" he asked, but with no trace of accusation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Medic avoided his eyes. He focused on details of Heavy's collar with a dark expression. "For letting that schweinhund kill you." He sighed. "For charging him before he did so."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heavy shook his head and yanked Medic back into his embrace. "Don't be, please, Doktor!" he said. "I say already, let me handle myself in battle. Only keep you safe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We can't do anything for each other out there anymore," Medic said with a sigh. He wriggled deeper into Heavy's intoxicatingly warm, soothing arms. "They all know about us. One of them could have….could have even followed me here…" Medic tensed in Heavy's arms as this realization came to him. The echo of bullets, ever present, seemed louder now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heavy stroked the doctor's back, his large hand passing over a spot of blood, still fresh enough to kiss a warm red spot onto his palm. Placing a kiss on Medic's forehead, he said in a low rumble, "We enjoy this now. We handle them, if they find us." Medic had a soft protest, interrupted by Heavy's softly insistent lips. He then surrendered into the kiss as if he knew it would be his very last./p 


End file.
